


Between Life and Death

by The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Rape, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Childrens Murder, Dark Past, Dirty Food, Electrical torture, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Kitchen Sex, Living room sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Painful Sex, Past Murders, Past Violence, Porn With Plot, S&M, Sex on Furniture, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Table Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, Violence against Children, gays, heat - Freeform, sex on the table, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets/pseuds/The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets
Summary: Manhood has been tainting Earth for centuries. Humans have been spread all over the world, from the furthest island to the mountains, established and destroyed empires, loved and hated. Everywhere we go, we will walk over old bones and forgotten souls.Has the souls forgotten us?Are we allowed to live our life among them?





	1. Getting to know more than just a surface

**Author's Note:**

> Includes K-21 material. Though there isn't such a thing. I don't recommend this to underage readers. 
> 
> This is a fiction. In this fiction story the characters are quite experienced. Don't do this kind of things as careless as them if you aren't used to it. Means S&M.
> 
>  
> 
> I own everything. And I regret nothing.

Living in a big city was kind of relief. There are people every where, on streets and shops, gyms and parks, stations and beaches. Strangers passing by, no one who knew me, no one who were interested about my business. That’s what people in cities normally are, busy and self-centred, blind to each other because there were too many of us. And for me not reacting on them were a natural reaction as well. I could pass the ghosts as I passed humans, without anyone noticing it.

That’s the place for a pause. Ghosts? Yes. Those reminds of humans that still moves around us, more or less active. I’m not interested of them and hope they wont get interested of me either. And I don’t know what they are after or what binds them here, or is it normal to stay after you die. I just pretend to be unable to see them as most of the people are. Back to the main story.

Sometimes I couldn’t sleep at nights. There was something too restless in my heart, or maybe it was actually in my brain. Anyway, those times it was easier just to give up, left the tiny apartment full of neighbours noises and vanish on the lighted streets of the city. Desperately alive through days and nights, that it was, scared of the tomorrow that will come and took us away. Cafes and shops open 24/7, last trains leaving at the three o’clock and first ones at 4, taxies hurrying up and down the streets. That fake pulse tempted me, tried to convince me that I was alive too.  


Sure, I ate everyday, I needed to sleep, I felt pain, I was able to talk with others and been noticed. I was alive. Not so sure if I wanted to. But I didn’t knew if dying were any better, since there were so many shadows still walking beside us, not founding that something so many hoped to find in death. Guess you got to find it when still alive.

Without decided destination my path leads to a dusk bar in the tiny alleys of city centre. Too tiny for big groups, too expensive for alcoholic’s, too guarded for underage. With no specialities it was abandon by the masses, but that’s what the regulars appreciate. I sat down on the desk that was currently empty and ask bartender to give me something that will warm me up in the chilly night. 

– Irish coffee, maybe? 

– If that's what you recommend, I’m fine with it, I admitted undressing the jacket on the back of the seat. The wind had blown my dyed hair on mess and I tied them up with a hair-clip. 

– Sleepless night again? 

The bartender was familiar, we had chatted like that few times before among these years I have known this place. He was somewhat my age, tall and neat, and a perfect customer servant, never stepping over the limit of privacy, never asking anything too personal if other wouldn’t like to tell. He put the steaming cup of coffee front of me and I slid the bill along the shiny table toward him. 

– So it seems. 

– Should you have a night-time job since staying awake isn’t a problem to you? he suggested putting the bill in the cashier and giving me coins back. 

– I’ll consider of that. You’re out of employees?

The coffee tasted good, almost burning, and I hoped I could have cigarette with it, but I couldn’t take the cup with me outside, so I sat still and enjoyed the coffee alone. 

– We would like to have a part-timer to cover some unreliable workers, bartender admitted sighting lightly and taking a sip of his water glass. 

– Don’t know if I’m reliable either, I said quietly, not caring if he heard it or not. This night felt bad. I wasn’t social normally anyway, but now I could almost see how my emotions flowed away leaving me there empty and impassive. 

 

_ – I kill you all!  _

_ – You are already dead to me!  _

_ – I’ll never come back to you. _

 

The old, half forgotten memories from my past yelled at my ears, and though I couldn’t feel any pain in my heart, I remembered how I shattered that time. I stared at the desk front of me without any emotions on my face and couldn’t heard when the bartender called me. 

– Sir? 

– I’d like to feel some pain...

The words came out without thinking, an impulse that I didn’t realize was true before saying it aloud. 

– Sir?

Only then I remembered where I was. – Oh, sorry, it was nothing. 

– Right. Do you want something else?

I glanced at him doubtful. _Did he heard what I said earlier?_

– Something, the bartender smiled a bit sketchy, – that the bar can offer?

Yeah, he did. Crap. I blushed a bit, it’s been a while since I last time talked to myself in front of others. And said that I want to feel pain...

– Or would you like to wait until my sift is over?

What? Surprised I looked at him again. The bartender smiled like he had invited me to have a tea, but there was something darker in his eyes, something burning. I was too astonished to react at first, then a gloomy smile raised on my lips. 

– So afterwards you might have something else to offer..? 

– Maybe so. But of course I would like to talk first.

Careful, so careful. But that proofs he’s a real thing. Whit that kind of habit you can’t let all the town known about you. Little steps, strict words, every kind of signs before you can be sure the other is talking the same language as you. I ordered a lemon soda and took a comfortable seat from the corner for waiting him. After 1 o’clock at the night he left the bar to the others hands and putting the jackets on we stepped out to the night that never gets dark in the city.

Chilly air burn in my lungs and I finally could have long waited cigarette from my pocket. Other guy offered me light and smoked as well when we headed to the station. 

– About what you said earlier, he started suddenly, not looking at me but the streets we were following through the city. – You sure about it? Are you an M?

I kept silence sometime, giving though to his question. – Not really. Not exactly.

He blew the smoke on the air, not rushing me. Even without raining the moisture of the night made the street glow on the streetlamps light. 

– Pain is a part of my life. Standing it, causing it. If I must to say, I’m both S and M. 

– So that’s how it is.

He stumped the cigarette under his shoe and stop for a while to crush it completely. – So what do you want? 

– To forget.

At last he looked at me, grey eyes surprised at first, then he grinned and we were on the move again. 

– Ah, so. That’s what most of us wants. Is that the way you choose to do it? 

– No. That’s the path that came to me. It forces me to remember.

– You don’t make any sense, he laughed a bit, not asking more. The central station was close by, and getting serious again he slowed his steps. – For now, what are you looking for? If it’s something special I don’t know if I can be any help... 

– Well, what can you offer? I asked back, not letting the emptiness of my soul out so easily. 

– I’m not a professional. 

– Doesn’t need to be. 

– Your limits? 

– Broken bones, although I don’t mind couple of ribs. No burning, no cuts. 

– That’s quite vague, he smirked and looked at me judge on his eyes. – Your name? Only the nickname is enough. 

– I don’t have any. Just call me as you like.

I had headed first and felt his gaze on my neck. – Right. I’m Reinwald. You can call me Rein. 

– Ok. Rein. 

– I have something to ask you...

While talking he took a quick step forward and when I turn to hear him out, a strong punch headed toward my stomach. I could almost felt a little amuse because of his face when he stared at his fist, landed in the middle of my palm that were there in time to stop his strike in halfway. – How did you..? 

– I heard from your voice, I answered to the unfinished question, – that you were moving rapidly. So your question was?

I turned his hand backwards from the wrist. I knew it hurts, but not too badly, and was easily controlled. He winced before completing the former sentence. – I was going to ask if you truly can handle the pain. I thought to hit you just a bit... 

– Sorry. You should’ve say it before. It’s dangerous to attack suddenly like that.

I let his hand go and waited for him to calm down. – I have some experience in martial arts as well as street fights. So don’t come at me before giving a warning. You’re not a masochist, right? 

– So that’s what you meant by standing and causing pain? Rein suggested holding his wrist and starting to walk again. 

– No.

He snorted and seemed a bit irritated. Sometimes people have communication problems with me. Don’t know why.

– There’s one more thing.

He stopped in the middle on the street and looked at me, waiting, probably new illogical question. 

– I will not follow you if there’s no possibility to be satisfied. So, are you offering me sex? 

Grinning he gave me the answer I was looking for. – I hoped you would ask that. I will fuck you senseless. 

– That’s good enough. Where’s your place? 

– In the outskirts. There’s a place with a little privacy I need, soundproof and lonely. You like to scream? 

– I like to be forced to scream.

He chuckled. – Where have you been all the lonely nights? 

– Nowhere. Everywhere. I don’t know.

In silence we arrived to the central station and took a train to the suburb. Because I wasn’t alone I needed to pay extra attention to not react too visibly to the ghosts heading to the same way, passing us by on the streets and taking the same train. I’m not good at talking about myself, and there are things you can’t tell even to your closest ones. So there was no change I would tell my one-stand partner about an old man smoking a cigarette right beside him, although smoking at the train has been forbidden more than 40 years now. It seems that he was from those times when people were free to smoke everywhere. 

– Oh boy, I want a cigarette when were are there, Rein cut through my thoughts. – Some heavy smoker has been there, the smell is still in the air. 

– Aah, yes... 

I made sure not to look at the transparent figure opposite of me, every other way was good, and I stared through the window. – Still far? 

– Yeah, the rents are too much for a single near the centre.

I nodded and the conversation died young. As the train get going and the centre of the city left behind, less and less light were cutting the darkness. Parks, boulevards, sports fields with no lights passed by, then the apartment buildings changed to the small houses, all identical with a little yard before them. Suburb after another left behind, some famous of their peaceful life, some of their restlessness. The smoking ghost left at the station that doesn’t exist anymore, and I tried not to look too relaxed because of it. 

– Next one is ours.

I followed the bartender I didn’t known by name before this night and stepped outside to the train to a small, uncovered station, where only lights were on the exits. I memorized the name of the station for further use, and we headed to the poorly lighted streets. 

– I have car near by. 

– Train _and_ the car? You surely live far away. 

– What’s the point living outside of centre if you still live in the middle of the suburb? No way, privacy is privacy.

He took me to a parking lot and opened the doors of an old car. I looked at it suspicious. 

– This is... working? 

– Don’t blame her only by her age. She’s younger than us. Or I think so. You’re over 25? 

– 26. 

– See? She’s only 22. Young German lady. I checked her up last month. It’s safety, just sit down and let me get you to my place. 

– Fine.

I wasn’t so sure about the car, but I was interested of Rein, and if the car was checked up lately... I put the seat belt on and hoped that Rein’s place was near. He drove us out of the little centre of the suburb, two markets and a street full of bars left behind as well as tiny school and a messy park with only few streetlamps. 

– You could work closer to your home, I notified looking at the bars from the mirror. 

Rein snorted. – First, the salary. Second, the atmosphere. Third...

At this point he glanced at me, grinning and blinking his grey eye. – I’m too good-looking for wasting my time at the suburb bar. 

– Confidence, aren’t you?

I couldn’t deny that he looked good, not too handsome for eyes but easy to look at. Naturally brown hair, that wasn’t too short but not long either, sharp eyes, symmetrical face. When we had walked I noticed that Rein was a little taller than I, not too much, I could easily meet his eyes, but a little anyway. 

– You didn’t mention flirting with people in your work as one of your reasons to work in the centre. 

– I don’t normally do that. To tell the truth, this is the first time.

I didn’t know what to say, so I kept quiet and looked at the crossroads we went through. It would be better to know the way back if I need to leave beforehand. Do always, always have an escape plan. 

– I wouldn’t this time either, it was all because you...

Suddenly a dark character showed up on the car’s lights and I gasped, sure that this person would get hit by the car. My hands grabbed the knob of the door and I prepared myself the hear the scream when we would hit the man... 

A cold wind blew through the car, no screaming, no sound at all, Rein drove like nothing happened and when I look behind, the shadow kept crossing the street unharmed. 

– What happened? You flinched suddenly. 

– I thought... I saw something... But it was nothing.

I breathed slowly and forced myself to relax. How stupid. In the darkness I couldn’t see if it was a ghost or real person before we were close.  


– Maybe it was a stray dog. There’s been rumours of them within the locals. I didn’t hit it, did I? 

– No... It seems we didn’t hit anything. 

– We are soon there.

Streets got smaller, houses older, until Rein turned the car to the long alley and drove slowly to the end of it. 

– There. And it’s only 2 o’clock. You have work tomorrow? 

– No. 

– Then let’s have our time. Let’s go inside.

The house was old but I hadn’t any clues how old, I don’t know architecture or anything like that. It got walls and a roof, that much I can say, and even though there wasn’t light outside, it doesn’t look fatally broken. Dark window stared at me like an empty eye, or maybe it was looking further away, beyond the years, to the time it was nice and neat, loved house with a lovely family. 

– It’s a bit small, but I’m living alone so it doesn’t matter. Come on in.

Entry was tiny, we leaved only our shoes in there, jacket had place further in the hallway that separated the house in two. When Rein put the lights on there were still corners, angles and edges in shadows, the darkness of the night were inside the house and couldn’t been driven away as easily as in newest houses. The house itself had welcomed the night, and we could only cut through it bit by bit. 

– I suggest we have a shower first, Rein said taking his shirt off and putting it on the laundry basket. – I’ve been working since 6 p.m. And, to be honest, I want to see that body of yours that long for pain... 

– Fine with me.

Having no problems with getting naked front of other man I took off my clothes one by one and left them on a pile on the floor. 

– Not bad, Rein commented, and I lift my head to face his stare. He was looking at me carefully, from pale legs to the sinewy torso of mine, bare hands covered by few scars and a tattoo that looks like a small sun, but was made of little letters, skewed and glorified to make them hard to read. Rein stepped closer and raised his hand to touch my right arm and a scar crossing it. Since I saw what he was going to do I could stand still, and warm fingers followed the edge of the knife’s mark, long ago healed yet visibly. 

– Where you get this? 

– From a fight. 

Searching his hand wandered on my skin under the hallway’s light and his grey eyes followed, learning more and more about me. 

– There’s no wounds on your body. Only arms, Rein said aloud and crouched to look at my feet. 

– I have covered my body with my hands. 

– That’s logical, he admitted and stood up, touching again the wounded and tattooed arm of mine. – You don’t want cuts because you get those enough when fighting? 

– I don’t want cuts because they take time to heal and I never know when I get in the middle of the fight next time. 

– I understand...

Rein bended closer and touched my cheek with his fingertips, pressings his lips lightly against mine and kissing, carefully at first, then eager, biting my lips and tasting my mouth. It had been weeks since I last shared a kiss, and that was promising one, it made me want more. 

– Rein, I called him, looking at his eyes seriously with mine. 

– What is it? 

– When you touch my right side, don’t be gentle. 

– What you mean by that?

He was surprised and waited for explanation, still bended close to my face. 

– I don’t feel well at my right side. It works as it should, but I can’t feel light touches. It is... uncomfortable. 

– Hmmm... Maybe I need to learn what kind of touches you prefer. I’ll wash you.

He grab my hand and lead me to the bathroom. I bet it was repaired, it wasn’t as dusty, tiny and dark as I waited it to be. There were enough space for washing machine, toilet seat, shower and even to tub in here, all of them separated from others either with walls or curtains. Even the light were better in here, and I could see Rein’s perfect skin and muscles moving underneath. He got no tattoos, no scratches on his body, only little hair here and there drawing out the lines of the most interesting places. He was a bit more muscular than I but not much, not a beefcake, he seemed simple someone who takes care of his physics by one way or another. Rein pushed me under the shower and using washing as an excuse he touched carefully every spot of my body, from my long hair to the neck, collarbone, shoulders, armpits, arms, sides, chest, stomach, hips, groins, tights, legs... 

– Where goes the borders? Is there places you don’t want me to touch? Where you want me to touch you harder?

Water poured in my eyes and I kept them closed, concentrating to the feeling of being touched. 

– Right arm from shoulder to the wrist. Right side of the neck. Right side of the back. Right side of the right leg. There I can’t feel easily a light touch. There you could touch harder, if you want me to notice it. 

He followed my words, researched the unfeeling skin of mine, pressed his fingers roughly toward me and watched my reactions. With the harder touch I could feel it, and nodded to him. 

– With right side of my face... I can’t feel touches at all. I’d appreciate if you don’t touch me there. 

– What has cause that? Rein asked, and I noticed that less water was running along my body. He was standing so close to me that half of the water poured on him, and I could look at his eyes without water dropping on mine. – A fight? 

– My father hit me once. 

– So it wasn’t a fight? 

– No.

Warm hand touched my left cheek, covered it entirely, and curious lips asked me questions that couldn’t be answered by words. Rein’s tongue licked mine and I panted in his mouth while the kiss didn’t end when expected, and I trembled when his other hand followed my spine, balancing between the feeling and non-feeling areas of my back, down to my ass. 

– How about there? He left my lips only to ask that, and I couldn’t stop my cheeks flushing a bit. 

– I don’t have any problems with feeling in there... 

– That’s good, Rein whispered kissing me again, and his fingers followed my spine to the very end, teasing the sensitive skin down there. Gasp ran away from my lips when he thrusted two fingers inside me. 

– You have done this before, he grinned moving the fingers in and out, stretching the muscles that hadn’t been in that kind of use since... I couldn’t remember when. Last week? Week before that? Last month? Two months ago? Grapping my hands on his shoulders I tried to relax and breath normally instead of panting like a virgin only because of two fingers. 

– We should clean you up from here too..., Rein whispered in my ear. He let me go for a moment and took something from the bathroom closet. It was an anal-shower, one of many various kinds that I knew, and washing it before use Rein talked to me again. – Are you ready for that? 

– Guess so... 

– Would you like to do it yourself? Or may I? 

– It’s more... stimulating if you do it...

Even with half of my face non-feeling I could tell that I was blushing. How shameful. I was acting like this was something new or unique for me, though I was experienced enough to tell that there wasn’t many things that I hadn’t tried before, most of them more than just once. Rein filled the container with skin-temperature water and turned the shower off. I faced the wall and leaned against it, pushing my hips up to him and separating my legs. With gentle moves he put the stiff pipe against my hole, dug in, held me still from the hip and verified the shower was properly inside before pumping the water inside of my anal. 

– Aah..!

Moan escaped from my mouth before I could bite my lip, my body was trembling because of the feeling of warm water filling me from behind.  


– Do you like it? Rein asked, fondling my left hip with his hand. I couldn’t answer, I only thanked both God and Rein in my mind that he didn’t fondle my right side. With this indescribable feeling inside me there was no way I could handle the messed up signals from my right side in my brains at the same time. There wasn’t room for too many feelings right now. 

– More? He asked since I hadn’t answered to his earlier question, bending closer and breathing on my neck. 

– No... more..., I managed to say between deep breathes, looking at him over my shoulder. – That’s... enough... 

– You can make such a sexy face, Rein teased me and bite slightly my ear as he took the pipe out of me. 

– Uaaah! 

The pressure against my walls was almost too much to bear and I needed to press my legs together for stopping the water coming out right away.

– You need to hold it inside for a moment, Rein instructed me, visibly enjoying my helpless state. 

– I know it, I said with hardly heard-able voice, pressing my hands into fists and closing my eyes when focusing on my behind. 

– You doing this often?

Rei’s voice came somewhere further, he had went to wash the pipe at the sink next to the toilet seat that started to seem more than just inviting in my eyes. Carefully I teetered toward it. 

– Depends on..., I sat down like I could break up. – What is “often”.

I knew he was grinning even without looking at his way. Eyes closed I told to myself that it is okay, I can let it all go, I don’t need to keep it in anymore, when he suddenly gripped my chin on his fingers. Opening my eyes surprised I saw him close, too close, his nose almost touched mine, his breath was moist and hot on my face, and he whispered voice full of lust: – Let it all out... 

He stole my breath with his lips, answer with his tongue that broke up in my mouth, and I was trapped between him and the seat, unable to breath nor move. Panic raised it's head inside me and I needed to grab the sides of the seat in my hands not to hit Rein. Him being so close made this much more shameful that it would be otherwise, and I bet he knew it and did it on purpose. Pain in my stomach grew until I couldn’t bear it anymore, and groaning in Rein’s mouth I needed to let all the water out. Devilish smirk on his face Rein gave me chance to breath backing of few inches and I felt how saliva dropped from my open mouth. 

– That’s dangerous. Don’t do it again... 

– Do what? 

– Humiliate me if I’m still free to move. 

– Oh, so you do feel ashamed. I wondered if you were too tough to feel anything like that. But you said: ”if I’m free to move”. So if you aren’t, its okay? 

– It’s safer to you when I can’t touch you. 

– Like that?

He grab my hands and lifted them above my head, squeezing powerfully the wrists of mine and kissing me again hungrily, not caring how uneasy I might feel sitting still on the toilet seat, dripping the water he had pumped inside of me. Curious glance in his eyes Rein looked at my reactions, bite my lip in the end of the kiss and stood straight up, pressing my hands together. 

– Are you not empty yet? 

– I... don’t know...

Some of the water had came out, but I didn’t know how much there was at first place and how far it went inside me. My eyes were a bit fuzzy after the delicious, ungentle kisses and I loved the strong squeeze around my wrists. Only half-focusing I noticed that Rein changed the grip and held both of my hands with only one of his, the next thing I realized was a bold strike against my stomach that left me breathless. For a moment Rein held my hands still above and watched how I desperately gasped, body curled to shield stomach for more punches, then he released them and gave me some space going to wash himself. 

– Come to shower when you’re ready, he ordered shampooing quickly his hair with those strong fingers that were squeezing me so confidently a moment ago. 

– You have interesting way of making somebody empty, I mentioned breathing superficial, moving my chest as little as I could, gathering more and more oxygen to my hurt lungs. 

– Two things at once, he grinned not apologizing, as he shouldn’t be. – I helped you to get rid of the last drops still inside you and I got to see that beautiful face of yours under the painful expression. You looked good.

Slowly, flexing my spine as I stood up, I faced him and wiping the saliva to my palm I took the few steps under the shower. 

– It felt good. Hit me again after you have tied me up. 

– Are you still saying you’re not a masochist? Rein grinned saying it and showered my body once again all over. 

– Right now I am...


	2. Midway to the depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot night at the old house with a one-stand partner, what could go wrong? Nothing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mature audience only.
> 
> Don't try this at home.

The water was still warm, but I wondered when it would turn to cold, when we had used all the water the house had been gathered in it’s depths for us to use. But for now I didn’t pay all my attention to the water’s questionable temperature. There was something else drawing my attention. And that something stood right front of me, washing me once again with his researching hands.

– Before I take you to my bed, he started taking extra care of my forcefully emptied behind. – Tell me more about your limits. Which parts of you I’m allowed to hurt? Which not? What kind of pain gives you pleasure? 

– You’re welcome to hit and kick me as you please. Fuck me ruthless. Strangle me. 

My whisper was full of lust when I pronounce those harsh words onto his ear, not caring that I needed to lift myself on to my toes to reach breath on his non-pierced ear. How long have I keep all my urges in? Being able to share them made me feel really aroused, and we had only kissed thus far. And he had hit me once. I couldn’t wait for more. 

– How carefully you want to be tied up? Hood, blindfold, handcuffs?

I saw that Rein was in heat too, his member touched my stomach and I touched it curious to know what kind of dick was going to tear me apart. It was soft to touch and I knew it would still grow more, veins on it were fat of the blood though I couldn’t feel the pulse. Not a monster, not yet at least, but already thick enough for me. 

– I want to see what you are doing to me. I want to be loud.

He breath heavily when I touched him, closing his eyes but not asking me to stop. 

– So no gag nor blindfold. 

– I don’t like handcuffs. Have you anything... more sensitive? And it isn’t enough to tie my hands together, I reminded him, looking hungrily at his grey eyes. 

– I think there’s something you like, Rein promised and slide his thump over my lips. I’d like to kiss him, but he turned the shower off and went to take towels to us. 

– Dry yourself well. There will not be clothes or sheets to keep you warm.

Grinning to his words I followed him along the hallway to the last room on it, which happens to be bedroom. Dark, not very large, and a bed took big amount of the space in it. Rein was searching something from a closet next to the massive bed, and I sat down on the bed drying my hair and tying them up again after that. 

– These might suit you perfectly, Rein thought aloud and walked front of me, carrying something black on his hands. – Give me your hands.

Obediently I straightened my hands and he covered my wrists with strict leather with many locks and ribbons on it, tying my hands carefully together and pushing me to lay on the bed. He forced me to crawl backwards along the bed until my hands reached the wall and Rein could tie the ribbons of the wristbands to the bed’s pole. Being tied on the bed made me feel much more bare myself than in shower, and aroused. I couldn’t touch myself, but I believed Rein would take good care of my pleasure that pulses right under the surface ready to explode.

He put some light on, small, covered lamp that made the room dusky like the moment after sun gets down, letting us to see each other but the details of the room kept hide in the shadows. Shutting the lights from the hallway he closed the door, and I thought I heard a voice when the lock clicked. 

– Now you’re here, and I’m not letting you go until I’m satisfied...

His words were both threat and promise that made my body beat in hearth’s rhythm, I wasn’t afraid at all, only expecting the near future full of pain and desire mixed together. The burning glance of his analyses my body. Slowly his fingers wandered along the skin, avoiding the part of me that wanted to be touched the most, ending to my toes. Touching one after another he raffled one and bended it backwards until I spasmed my leg in pain, not making a voice, not so easily. Watching my faces Rein lifted my leg up and licked the unharmed skin of the calf, his tongue left wet line on me, then I felt sharp teeth against the skin. Panting of anticipation I answered his glance, and when the teeth carved into my flesh I couldn’t held my voice back anymore. 

– Aaah!

Like nothing happened Rein continued licking and kissing the leg, moving forward and biting lightly my left thigh before teasing the right leg with same method, alternating the touch of his gentle lips and curious tongue to the sharpness of his teeth whenever he wanted. When he touched the side of the right leg I could tell he used more power for squeezing it to made me surely noticing what he was doing, and thought I didn’t first feel his teeth on my skin, the moment he cut through the skin to the flesh made me raise my voice and struggle on the bed. 

– You really need it harsh, Rein mentioned lifting his head from my legs, and I saw a drop of blood on his lips before he licked it away. Tremoring and panting I looked at his lips. 

– I... want to... taste it... 

– What? 

– Blood... I want it... 

– You have such an unhealthy fetish. 

– You’re one to talk...

Bending far over me Rein let me taste my blood, sucking my tongue inside his mouth and drooling the blood-mixed saliva in mine. Ironing taste made my adreline ran high and hungrily I asked for more. Looking really amused Rein backed off, and after seeing how I was wet of pre-cum he laughed shortly. 

– Not yet. There’s still more...

The closet seemed to be place for Rein’s toys, I couldn’t saw any clothes in it at the place I was laying, but he took something from there before coming back to me. The thing in his hand didn’t seem familiar to me, and curious I looked at him. Showing some proud he explained the pieces of his self-made torturing toy. 

– These clips grab your skin between them. They’re a bit rough, but that’s not the point, you get used to it soon enough. The point is...

While talking he put one of the few clips around my toe, and in the dusky light I saw a wire that connected the clip to the small unit Rein held on his hand. 

– The electricity.

Before I could say anything, before I even know what was coming, Rein adjusted something with the unit, and electricity pulse ran through my body. I could barely scream when it was already over with no after-pain, only my muscles tremble uncontrollably on the bed and I panted like after running a marathon. 

– That was the smallest pulse I can give with this. 

By his words I knew there will be coming more, and the teeth of the another clips crawled the skin of my right thigh near the bite mark. Smiling like kid at Christmas day Rein pinched my left nipple between his strong fingers and pull it up until I needed to lift my back from the sheets. Curving above the bed I was totally defenceless when the next pulses came and burn inside my flesh, making my legs spas wildly. 

– Ghaaah! Ha-aaaaah! 

– More... Scream more to me...

The electricity grew up, he really did use the smallest pulse before. That pain was different from anything I had gone through in my life, it wasn’t as perfunctory as when I got kicked in fights, it wasn’t as exact as being cut by knife. Electricity went inside the flesh, it was everywhere and nowhere, it was cold and burning at the same time. The pulse on I could only yell helpless, struggle on the bed, fight against the wristbands that kept me still and tremble when the muscles on my legs didn’t answer my will. 

– Uaaah! Kyaaaaa!

The pulse was over as rapid as it came, left and leaved me tremble, saliva slithering along my chin to the neck. My mind was empty from all the thoughts with words, only simple emotions and feelings remains in it, the relief and pleasure, yearning and waiting.

Rein climbed on the bed and settled himself on top of my chest. His legs pressed my sides reminding me who’s the one in control, but my fuzzy eyes concentrated only the hard-on front of my face. With few, fast, experienced moves he put the condom on and took strong grip of my hair, his thump teased my lower lip and I breathed heavily knowing what he wanted. Silently I opened my mouth and licked the lips wet before he thrust the dick into my throat. 

– Mmgh! Ghah...

Tears raised to my eyes when Rein fucked my mouth and throat ruthless. Hands tied above my head I couldn’t avoid him, and almost painful grip of my hairs kept me still. I drooled, and from time to time it felt like I’m going to drown, unable to swallow the saliva when Rein’s cock tickled my tonsils. It was bigger now, he surely got exited from causing pain to me, and hard as a bone. I coughed desperately when he finally pulls out and moved further on the bed. 

– It might be wet enough now.

He didn’t mind to prepare me more, just lift my legs up and sat between them, pushing them separated as far as they went, leaving me shamefully open for him to enter. The thin plastic couldn’t hide the temperature of his dick as Rein pushed himself against the soft and sensible skin of my behind. With one, non-questioning thrust he forced me to take inside all of his length, making me flinching and gasping under him. 

– Ghyaaaaah! 

– Mmh... So you can make that kind of face too... 

– What... haaaah! Kind of... Ghaaah...! ...face? 

– Very arousing kind, indeed. Does this hurt too?

He pulled out only to have the pleasure to fill me again, and regardless all the things he did to me in the bathroom, I wasn’t physically prepared to open my gates so easily to him. Every thrust stretch my anal to it’s limits, causing the most enjoyable pain. 

– It does!

Rein took steady grip of the behinds of my knees as he started to move inside me with firm, deep thrusts. The sheets under my back became wrinkled and I panted in heat, closing my eyes from his lustful grin, the hot body bending over me, and my cock that swung in the rhythm of the fucking right front of my face. 

– And you love it, Rein deducted, forcing my knees on my shoulders. I couldn’t stand it anymore, the fullness was too much for me. 

– Yes! Yes, I love it! Let me cum! 

– Ah, you can beg so nicely... But not yet.

After denying my climax he slowed down, tortured me with every inch of him inside me, playing with me. My body answered eagerly to him, but he wanted even more. Since I kept my eyes shut I didn’t saw how he reached to the electrical unit and adjusted some smallest pulses to run through my body. 

– Uaaaaaaaaaa! 

– Mhh... You are convulsing so nicely... Aah...

Being in the middle of a spasm when your ass is speared isn’t the easiest thing to bear bravely. Maybe it wasn’t because of my sake, maybe my juddering pleased him enough, but he didn’t move while I cried out under him, fidgeting on the bed. After the sec the last pulse shot down Rein grabbed my hips and push inside even harder than before. Regardless how hot my all body was I could still feel tears on my face and sweat that dropped over me, I knew I made such a obscene view, but I couldn’t help it. I was totally under Rein’s control, and he visibly enjoyed it. His hand reached to pull my hair, and groaning in orgasm I felt how he thrusted inside merciless, throbbing wildly through the plastic that separated us, until he cummed inside me. 

– Ghaaah... Haaaah... 

– You truly felt good, Rein praised me as he pulled out, leaving me gasping. Cautiously I turn on my left side, my body hurts everywhere, the nice pain after good training, shoulders flexing and muscles shaking on their limit. Somehow I waited for Rein to release me, but he didn’t. Looking relaxed but perky he sat behind me, sliding his hand over my back. 

– It’s hard to believe there is such a difference between your senses between left and right side. They don’t look different at all. 

– It’s because of the nerve that is damaged. The problem isn’t actually in my back, nor elsewhere on right side, I told him over my shoulder.

He fondled gently my skin, and I struggled a bit. Being touched that lightly and thoughtfully after sex didn’t felt comfortable. 

– Don’t. 

– No gentle touches, right? 

– Right. 

– As you wish.

The bed creaked as he got up and I closed my eyes for a sec. The sex did felt good and I was satisfied, ready to have a little sleep and get away from here. If only he would release me, so I could take my leave when ever I want to... Closet made a noise when Rein shut it, but I didn’t look at him, thought that he may put something back there. I realized that it wasn’t even close to that when a whip hit my back. 

– Aarh! 

– That sounds nice. 

– Aaaa! Ghhhh...

Without even noticing it I had rolled on my chest on the bed and my back was defenceless under his attack. Again and again the whip dance on my skin, sometimes hardly, sometimes gently, leaving red marks all over it. Pain was sharper on my left side and I naturally reacted more straight-fully the hits on there, the right side felt like it was under an anaesthesia and only the muscles there could tell me when I was punched. Something warm ran along my skin, I couldn’t tell if it was sweat or blood, it may be more than possible that Rein had broke my skin with his whip.

Before I could get used to the pain I felt how he grab my ass on his hand and forcefully came inside. I was too relaxed to be able to stop him, he get in too easily, and for me it seemed like he focused more to spank me than to fuck, but never mind, it filled my head with beautiful suffering, just the kind I had been yearning for. His dick made love with me and his hands bullied me cruelly, dragging the most lustful voices out of my throat. The second time didn’t took long, soon he bended over me, and pulling my head backwards from the hair like he was trying to break both my neck and back, Rein ejaculated filling the second condom inside me. 

– You’re so enjoyable... I may not be able to let you go all the night, Rein teased fondling the hair he had pulled during the orgasm. 

– It’s up to you. 

I knew how to play that game. Tease, be teased, get other aroused, get aroused yourself. Drown to the lust until sun rises and everything is over. Regardless of how tired I was, how much he had used my body already, I wasn’t going to give up if that’s what he wanted. Still panting I looked at him over my tattooed shoulder, eyes filled with urge, ready to seduce him, but he stared back with so sexy face that I couldn’t count myself as a winner. Lonely drop of sweat ran on his cheek, his grey eyes were half-open as he analyses me, his skilful tongue licked slowly his lips tasting something gorgeous, sex, sweat, blood, I don’t know what, but I got hypnotized by those lips. 

– If we are going to continue, I recommend some food for now. I’d like to have a late dinner.

I looked around until I saw a clock on the wall. It was already half four at night. – Late, indeed. 

– I have some noodles and vegetables, would you like to eat?

Rein stood up and put a dressing gown on, glancing at me question in his eyes. 

– Why not? But, as you can guess, I can’t sit down on the table right now. 

He’s grin was both amused and lustful when he bended over me, sliding his finger along my face to the top of the chin.

– Who said I was going to release you from my bed?

_Ah, so this is part of the game too. He really is a very promising partner._

– No one, I whispered in heat, once again yearning for more. This bartender was truly getting me crazy with sex. 

– Be good boy until I come back, Rein ordered smirking, opened the lock of the door and leaved me behind.

Be good? Be good?! You know what kind of reaction that will cause. Okay, there are some innocent and pure people who would nod and promise with sparkling eyes that they will obey every command. But I’m not one of those. So I started immediately thought what I could do to not be a good boy. Although there where limits to what I can do because of the bondage.

I tried to sit up, but with the first moves I felt the pain in my back. That wasn’t a good idea. I kicked the blanket away, curled my toes on the sheets and rip them off the bed, swaying from side to side to get the sheet off under my body. Nice. I made a good mess. What else I can do?

When Rein came back with two steaming bowls I was waiting him nicely and quietly, curled almost to sit but I needed to lean on the pillows next to bed poles. My naughty glance greeted him as he shut the door behind, and I saw how he noticed the boner I got between my legs. Then he looked around the room, smiling lightly, and I heard amusement in his voice as he sighted: – I wondered if you would obey. 

– I ain’t tamed yet, I smirked back, rubbing my heel against the horny, red, not-yet satisfied orifice I have in my ass, making it look like half-innocent way to cover myself. We both knew that wasn’t the case. 

– I like challenges, Rein sneered and smiled afterwards, putting the dishes on the bedside table and sitting on the bed. – But first I need to punish you...

He grabbed my ankles on his strong hands and tear them apart, looking luscious my wet, untouched dick. 

– You’re earning for attention, aren’t you? Rein whispered and I felt his hot breath on my abdomen, then his tongue, it wandered slowly down along my body, tickled the skin between thighs and groins. I wanted more. 

– Rein...

The name slipped from my lips with the pant and I gasped when his burning lips surrounded my cock. It felt heavenly, all this time in the bed he had left it out of attention, hadn’t touched it once, and regardless how good he made me feel from behind, sensing his certain lips and experienced tongue on my dick made me shiver. His fangs touched me very lightly, not hurting, only mentioning that they _do_ exist if needed, the strong tongue teased the knob and peeked in the top of urethra, then he took me deeper on his mouth and I felt the back of his throat against me. 

– Aaah... 

Merciless Rein played with me until I was ready to cum again, he licked the pre-cum from his lips and watched how I struggled on the bed, my groins were burning from the climax that awaited me so close... And he turned away without letting me cum. 

– Hey! Rein! You can’t just..! 

– Actually, yes, I can. This is supposed to be a punishment, not a reward.

Laughing shortly Rein went to the closet, and I watched how he rummaged it a bit before finding what he was looking for. 

– I got to be sure you’re behaving from now on, he smirked showing the plastic ring for me. I stared it eyes big, knowing very well what it means. Shit. He wasn’t allowing me to came for a while. Hands still tied on the bed pole I couldn’t stop him for putting that ring around my cock that was on it’s limits, so close, and then he was ready and the hard squeeze denied my pleasure to explode. 

– You look nice that on, Rein teased grinning on me, his grey eyes sparkled of the amusement he had for playing with me. I didn’t say anything on that, I couldn’t really be upset ‘cause I was only having what I deserved, and if you like thin, aggressive young man tied in your bed hard as rock and buried with lust, well, you totally have me in there. Rein hadn’t tamed me yet, but God he was doing good job with it. And he enjoyed it. 

– Well, shall we eat? 

Calm, as he was back to work, Rein sat down next to me and took other of the bowls on his hands. The delectable smell of the food flied on my nose, and though I wasn’t truly hungry, I’d liked to have some. But my hands were still tied on the pole. Without paying any attention towards me Rein took some noodles on his fork and ate them, licked his lips and had another portion, caught some onion and carrot next time on his fork, and only after that glanced at me. – You want some? 

– Well, if you aren’t going to release me... 

– There’s something you need to say first, he said almost chuckling as he looked at my face. _Please, master_ , I read on his lips before they skewed onto other grin. 

Well, I said I know how to play this game. I bit my lower lip as I needed to think about it, looked at him estimating between my ajar lashes, and when I finally spoke I made sure my voice was deep, harsh and lustful. 

– Please, Master...

The tone made clear I wasn’t talking about food. My dick that still ejaculated pre-cum on my stomach told that I wasn’t talking about food. My eyes staring at his face as he was the last well with pure water in the whole world told that I wasn’t talking about food. My lips formed some words for him to read, and they didn’t talk about food. I formed the words slowly, one by one.

 

_Fuck._

_Me._

_Hard._

 

He wasn’t that type who blushes easily. I hadn’t saw him blushing even once. He didn’t blush at that time either. But I was certain he had read the words on my lips and read them right. He had self-control made of iron. He gave me food.

Obediently I opened my mouth and let him feed me like a baby, or like a sex-slave tied on his bed. That could’ve been funny if I wasn’t so deep in desire, physical _need_ , thirsty of him and new orgasms. But the food was good and easy to eat, it didn’t took us long to empty both bowls that Rein took back to the kitchen regardless of my desperate signs to give me what I really needed. If I was in his shoes I would fuck me first and think about the dishes later, but Rein wanted to do things his way, and I couldn’t do anything but wait. Desperately. Lustfully. Impatient. And when he came back, took off his dressing gown and ley next to me on the bed, the grin on his eyes told me that he wasn’t still going to let me easily to the goal.

Only for teasing me he touched himself, jerked his hard cock so close of me I could’ve touch it with my hip, moaned lightly as he flexed the hard-on backwards and let it hit his abdomen when he released it from his hand. My stare was full of hunger, and I stared without shame. I wanted that thing. 

– You want this? Rein asked as if he had read my thoughts. I nodded and licked my lips. 

– You want to cum?

His whisper tickled my ear, but I didn’t care, the hot, moist air felt good, I was over-sensitive, I wanted everything he would give to me, everything would feel good now. 

– You shall do some work for it, he threatened and put some pillows behind his back for laying comfortable on the bed. – Hop on. 

I shut the pain out of my mind as I raised on my knees, climbed on him and landed my elbows on his shoulders. The tying kept my wrists next to the pole, but I could get there almost on my fours, aiming my ass upon his dick when Rein put the third condom on. 

– You want me to do it all the way? I asked trying to seduce him, but I had already learnt it wasn’t so easy. 

– As much as you can, he grinned, helping me a bit with aiming, but when the knob touched my stretched ring he took his hands off and let me to sit down on him without any help.

It wasn’t so easy. Yeah, I was in heat, yeah, he had fucked me two times already, but then he took that f#cking pause, and I had got tight again. Besides, he didn’t have the smallest one. I don’t have a penis envy, drop death all of you who dare to think I do, but I admit his was both thicker and taller than mine. It was hard to try to take it in without any help from him or even my hands. My own dick pricked on my stomach as I curved upon him, forcing my ass down along the branch bit by bit, and when he got through the sphincter I groaned aloud. 

– Aaah! Ha-aaaah..! 

– Good. Now, ride it.

The smirk on his face was unforgettable, he ley down like he was on the beach, hands behind his neck, strong chest fascinating anyone who would look at him, muscles quivering under the skin, amused grey eyes looking closely at me under the brown locks. I paid back by straightening my back, tilting head and touching top lip with the tongue, letting some of my hair ran away from the clips I wore and cover one side of my face. In this position I could have few more inches of him inside of me and that was enough to made me wild. 

– Haah... Aaah... Gaah... 

I started to move my hips above him, ride on that cock I couldn’t take completely in without help or relaxing more, and enjoyed how it filled me, stretched me, poked my guts and prostate, wanting it harder, deeper, faster, and jumping on him I knew I couldn’t do it alone. 

– Rhein...

The panting made me mumble. 

– P-please...

He didn’t say anything, only smiled, waited, watched how I tried my best to have satisfaction with my arrested penis and hungry ass that ate him again and again. 

– Please... Fuck me...

Slowly he lifted his hands on my hips, the feeling almost burnt my skin, and I closed my eyes ready for the pleasure. 

– Fine.

The thrust was so rapid it felt like a punch from below, it stroke through my guts all the way to the stomach and messed up my breath, and yet there came another, and another, and another, Rein’s hands kept my hips still as he thrusted inside again, getting far further than I could’ve took him by myself, it actually hurt more than pleased but that didn’t matter, I was so close nothing mattered, just few more, the pulse behind the penis ring was getting more and more harsh, it was getting painful, and... Cool air blew over my back and without really thinking about it I glanced over my shoulder, thinking that maybe Rein left the door open to the hallway.

Hands made of smoke took a grip of my hips, their touch was cool like a wind at autumn, not burning cold as in wintertime but noticeable, and I could saw right through them. I freeze and slowly turn my head away, staring at the wall since I couldn’t met Rein’s glance just now, squeezing my hands onto fists and forgetting I was about to come. For a moment. Rein’s unstoppable moving reminded me soon enough, and though my body was ready, I mentally wasn’t. Not anymore.

 _That can’t be happening. Not now. No, not ever. I’ve never saw any of them to interrupt with living ones... Okay, I knew they can touch us and see us, but, but, to interrupt! This can’t be happening!_

It seems that the ghost behind me didn’t knew how I denied this all to be possible to happen, maybe they can’t read minds or then he just didn’t care, because next thing I sense was the same cool feeling poking on my ass that was already filled up with Rein. 

_No. No. No. No. No! No! No! NO!_

Rein pulled his dick almost out of me, and with next deep thrust they both stroke inside. The coldness wasn’t too much to bear, not even with high sensitive mucous, but the size of two of them altogether was too much for me. I was getting broken.

– Haah! Ah, ah, ah, AAAAAAH! 

– Mmh, you tightened nicely... Feels good...

Seemed that Rein didn’t saw the extra person in here, nor felt the coolness through the condom he was wearing, he enjoyed my flesh eyes slightly open, and since I didn’t move away from his branch splitting me in two, he lifted his hands from hips to my neck. – Maybe you can be even tighter...

I couldn’t move. My wrists were chafed with the leather wristbands, the cool hands kept my hips still, and the warm hands rounded my throat and started to squeeze. There is a rumour, a legend, that every man starts to constrict when strangled, that it’s a part of death struggling. I don’t know if it’s true, I don’t know what happened inside me, but when I ran low of oxygen and got teared apart by two _-hell shit-_ fucking cocks inside me, I got the most violated orgasm I’ve ever had. The wave grow to the tsunami in my lower stomach, dashed through my balls, exploded when spurted out of my dick and burn in my veins all the way to the toes, fingertips and ears, drowning me under it. I would’ve scream to the next suburb if Rein wasn’t strangling me hard enough for forbidding me from doing any kind of voice. 

– Aaah... So... good, he panted and pushed roughly inside in lightly unsynchronized rhythm with the ghost. I was dying there, falling over him, only Rein’s strangling hands hold me up, and then, very suddenly, he came harshly and hot sperm spurted deep in my anal. Finally he took hands off from my throat and air filled my lungs as I collapsed on him. 

– That was... incredible.

He panted too, and I felt how his chest went up and down within his breathing. There wasn’t a single drop of energy left in my muscles and I really couldn’t move away from him, couldn’t lift my ass and let he slip out, couldn’t raise my head and met his eyes. Death flesh, as they say, and that was almost became true. After a minute of only breathing Rein lifted himself up on his elbows and smirked at me. 

– How did you do it? Tightened like that. 

– Not... gonna tell... ever...

My lungs still earned for more oxygen, I had a starting headache, and maybe because my mind was blew away only little while ago I didn’t first understand that the cool feeling was gone, and I felt warm... and wet. 

– Not ever? How rude. 

Regardless of his words Rein was still smiling, I bet he was on his best mood. I don’t wonder why. I would’ve been too. He took a grip of my ass and gently lifted me a bit for getting himself out, and cursed. 

– Shit! Sorry. It seems that the condom is broken.

So that’s why I felt so wet. Oh, and that might have cause the rapid ejaculation for him. First being unable to sense very clearly, and then very suddenly the senses are settled free, he could feel the squeeze, the moisture, the warmth, and in this case, the coolness. No wonder he came so suddenly.

He threw away the plastic pieces he found and took some tissues he putted on my butt creek. Although I had told him I don’t like being touched gently, he pushed me tender on the bed beside him and started to open my wristbands from the pole. 

– I really mean it, I’m sorry. I’ll go to checks every time I have a new partner and always wear condoms so I _should _be healthy, but I didn’t meant this to happen.__

__– It’s... fine..., I told him my throat dry as Sahara. With half-open eyes I watched how he untie my hands, and my shoulders protested when I was finally able to press my arms against my chest._ _

__– I’ll get us something to drink._ _

__– Uh-huh._ _

__I looked the clock on the wall, not that the time was really important to me but a bit curious anyway. It was five at the morning. I’ve been up for 36 hours, and I still couldn’t sleep. Well, whatever, I had something better to do this night. Rein came back with two bottles of mineral water, and I didn’t realize how thirsty I was before I drunk half of a bottle with one stand._ _

__– Now I know how to title you, Rein grinned sitting on the edge of the bed. I raised my brows questioning._ _

__– Mr. Tight-Ass._ _

__– Shut up._ _

__– Well, then, how about Tyler?_ _

__I didn’t saw any logic on his speech, but nodded. – Fine._ _

__– Why you don’t use your given name? I’d like to know what it is._ _

__He didn’t looked at me, didn’t gave me pressure. On purpose he left the question rhetorical, easy to avoid if I wasn’t interested to give answers._ _

__– You know, I could ask your ID when you come to bar. Then I’ll know._ _

__– Then I’m not coming anymore._ _

__– Why you hate your name that much? Is it so weird? Have you being bullied because of it?_ _

__I snorted and drunk the rest of the bottle. – As if._ _

__I took a long pause before continuing. – It’s because of those who named me._ _

__– You mean... Your parents._ _

__That wasn’t a question anymore. He knew the topic was too private, we left it there. I put the empty bottle on the bedside table and bended to snatch the blanket from the floor where I had threw it whole eternity ago. My body was in mess but I didn’t care, I ley on Rein's bed ready to _try_ to get some sleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave comments. 
> 
> From now on the plot will keep going, and you will learn more about Rein and that mysterious man called... Tyler. If you prefer more porn without plot, you can stop reading in here.
> 
> Unfortunately I don't believe I could update this every week, more like once or twice in a month. It's only because the story is... huge. There's so many things I need somehow add to it. And I'm writing other stories at the same time. Sorry. I'll publish them too in here, for you to read. And curse. And jerk off. Whatever you like.


	3. Scratching the hints of past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you can't bear description of violence against children.  
>    
> Mature audience only.

I don’t know what woke me up. It might be the sunshine that peeked in the room from the ajar curtains. It could’ve been the noises from outside, car’s engineers and kids playing in the yard. It could also be the smell of strong coffee Rein had made, or Rein himself as he bended over me and looked carefully the tattoo I have on my shoulder. 

– What the hell are you doing? I said as a morning greeting, irritated that I had woke up and even more irritated that he had woke before me. 

– Good morning for you too, he grinned and put a cup of coffee next to me. – I tried to make clear what symbols there is in your tattoo. There is letters and numbers in it, right?

I mumbled something non-clear and took the cup. We had fun last night, but now I didn’t know how to meet him, how to talk him, how to get rid of him. 

– You aren’t very talkative, he mentioned, and the bed creaked as he sat down on it.

That I admitted. And kept quiet to prove his deduction. The coffee was good, though. Maybe he blended it himself. He’s a bartender, at least. 

– So maybe we just have some sex and let the nonsense waiting for future, Rein suggested with so normal voice I had nodded before even realizing what he was saying. 

– Hey, wait, what-? 

– Well, you see, we both have this morning wood and it would be shame to waste...

Saying this ridiculous thing he climbed on the bed above me. It couldn’t be a morning wood, since the clock on the wall was already 2 p.m.

– Hey, look out, the coffee!

I managed to put the cup on the table before burning myself and gave him an angry look. You know, that kind _go~to~Hell~and~fuck~yourself_ look. 

It didn’t work. 

He threw the blanket away and touched my cock that really was hard, as usually when I wake up. But with few moves by his strong fingers he made me even harder, over the limit I could just ignore it and let it get down on it’s own. Biting my teeth I agreed. 

– Fine. Do it. But I’m not in the mood for games. 

– No games. Only raw sex, he repeated as it was an order, and his smile turned to smirk. He didn’t wait for more instructions nor asked for what I’d liked, simply just lift my legs up and speared them, already aiming his protected dick on my ass. That was more than quickly, but maybe I still got some seed in there or he wasn’t as hard as he could be, because it seemed easy enough for him to get in. I closed my eyes from the pain mixed pleasure and groaned when he forced me to have him so deep so quickly, but it was better than being gentle. I don’t know what to do with nice and gentle people.

More groaning escaped from my throat when Rein started to move, I sensed he was only starting slowly with me, the dick massaged my sphincter, hit my prostate, passed it and stretched my guts, discovering my deeps. Embracing him with my legs I curled my back and invited him deeper, which Rein gladly did. The skin on my back felt a bit numb on the both sides, but from inside I was over-sensitive after the night and I grab the mattress on my hands when Rein slowly speeded up. 

– Can you do it again? he panted holding my hips and pushing me ruthless. – Make your anal tighten like last time? 

– No... Haa-ah... Can’t... control it... Mmhg... 

– Well, never mind. You’re good enough like this, Rein acknowledged bending down and embracing one of his arms around my back holding my waist above the bed and starting to jerk my cock with another. 

– Haa... Aah... Ah, I’m... close, I told him gasping, and immediately Rein speeded up even more, fucking my ass more like it was insensible toy than a part a real living organism. It _fucking_ hurt when he stroke that branch inside of me so merciless, cruel and hard. 

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

He added enjoyment in my pain by jerking me off, I felt how the fluid flied from my dick to my chest and I pulsed on his hand like a dying rabbit, then he broke something inside me with those last strikes and came, panting and keeping his tool deep in my anal. 

– That one might get broken as well, he suggested pulling slowly out the penis that was wet from sperm and wore only pieces of condom on it. – Shit. Sorry. 

I reached for tissues to dry myself. – It’s okay. I believe you’re healthy. I believe I’m too. But never knows. 

– Got to go to checks again. You too. 

– Yeah, I know.

Although knowledge of the sexually transmitted diseases had increased and everybody knows ‘bout them, they were still huge problem in our society. Some of the most famous, like HI-virus, spread among the poor people using drugs more often than between sex-partners, but there were many others diseases beside that. And, well, I was in contact with the drug dealers from time to time, so I couldn’t say I was save only because of using condoms during sex.

He took his cup again and sipped the coffee that was only little warm after the morning practice. Peeking out from the hole on the curtains and not opening them wide he talked to me. – That was very satisficing. 

– Uh-huh.

I couldn’t denied it. It was really good. Hooking. Dangerous. I took my coffee too and was careful not to look at him. He might woke my heat again only by being there, naked, naturally, self-confidence glowing around him like he would be some fucking saint or something. Fucking saint. Yeah, that he might be. I grinned to my thoughts. 

– Wanna do it again sometime?

I knew that question was coming long ago. I knew it before waking up, I knew it before he took me in, I knew it even before he invited me here. That’s what they always ask for. But this time something kept me for answering as every other time. I should’ve lied, promised I call, and vanish, threw his number away and never meet again. That’s what I should’ve do. I knew it. 

– Look, I said not knowing what I was saying, probably just buying some time. – I don’t want a relationship.

He nodded, I saw the motion in the corner of my eye. – That’s not a problem. 

– And I’m not always on the mood. 

– You’re not masochist all the time, Rein recalled my words from last night. – For me that’s not a problem either. I don’t need to cause pain to have kicks. It’s just an extra. 

– You’re causing pain only by fucking, you bastard, I laughed and looked at him, finally. 

– Well, that much includes to the sex anyway, he claimed shrugging his shoulders a bit amused and chuckled. 

– Yeah. Well, there’s more. I’m not a bottom all the time. 

– Ah. Well, I’m definitely the top.

– I know. It’s written all over your body, I mentioned eating him with my eyes. There wasn’t anything unordinary in it, it was simple and good-looking, it was more about the style he carried himself, how he was aware of his every muscle and move. 

– I’m verse. So sometimes I just need to have someone to fuck like you fucked me. 

– I’m sure you’re amazing in bed nevertheless the role you’re having, Rein suggested grinning and drinking the last drops from his cup. – I’d love to see it, but unfortunately I can’t grant that need.

It was weird to have that kind of conversation with someone, but he listened me without judging, accepting easily my twisted personality and needs that couldn’t be more different. It was somehow relaxing. 

Following his example I finished my coffee too and put the cup on the table. In the daylight the room looked different, it wasn’t covered by the mysterious shadows and secrets, it faced me like any other old room would, but somehow I felt like this surface was all a lie, and the true identity of the room and all the house was shown only when the sun gets down and the wind of the evening blows through the corners and window-pane’s chinks. I wondered if Rein knew about the secrets the house carried behind the closed doors and walls, hided under the floor and above the ceiling, whispered by creaking doors when the air didn’t move and reflexed on the dust flying in sunshine. 

I stood up from the bed and walked to the door, legs only bit weak but not shaking.

– Will you excuse me, I got to pee. 

– Does it bother you if I go to shower at the same time? I’m sweaty. 

– I’m not that shy person, I laughed, and the atmosphere full of anxiety my thoughts had created disappeared. Sun shined on the hallway, I saw my clothes were I left them, the dust piling on the corners and an open door that leads to a kitchen which kind I had seen only in some antique magazines. 

– How old this house actually is? I asked from the kitchen’s doorstep before I followed Rein to the bathroom. 

– If I remember correctly this is built originally 1916. It has been extended and repaired something like ten times after that. I don’t know exactly, I’m only renting it.

He walked right to the shower, I heard how he turn the water on and how it hit him before pouring on the floor. After peeing I made him accompany.

– For someone who whines that sex hurts you’re coming close very care-free, Rein commented and it seemed the grin was living on his face by now. 

– I didn’t whine. I was only telling the truth. And I can take care of myself. 

– Surely, he admitted washing his hair, not trying to touch me as I took the shower and wash my body with water. 

– Are you in hurry?

I glanced at him, but his tempting grey eyes were shut and shampoo mixed water ran over his face. Giving the shower to him I looked for soap. 

– No, not really. 

– I can give you a ride, he peeked at me before showering the shampoo away, still grinning. – By the car, you know, to the station. 

– Ha ha. I get it. Do you think I’m that deep in heat I don’t understand your twisted words? 

– No.

Seriously, nothing could shake that guy from his mental balance. 

– But I think you would be easy to lure in a endless circle of lust... 

– Take a break. You’ve already do me four times, do you remember? 

– To be honest, Tyler -

It took me few seconds to understand he meant me. I wasn’t used to that name yet. I wasn’t used to any name. I was rather just “you”. Rein continued without noticing my thoughts. 

– I don’t think _I could_ forget it.

He reached his hand only after I turned to face him so I could see what he was going to do, lifted it slowly on my face, under my chin, and catch my eyes. 

– I don’t think I can forget sex that gorgeous, he repeated with attractive voice that made chills run along my back. 

– Okay. I get it. Just... take a break, I stammered before I really would be in heat again. God, that man is dangerous. 

– If that’s what you really want...

He smirked and let me go, and after couple of minutes we were out of shower, in his bed, Rein trying to put condom on and I trying to have him in already, crazy of the smell of Rein, smell of sex, smell of messed and sweated sheets and the dusty air. I didn’t care how it hurt with every thrust, didn’t care how loud I was when he split me in two, didn’t care what I was bleeding onto the sheets, onto him, onto me. Every rational thoughts were gone and I just wanted to mate with, feel him, touch him, and shatter into millions of pieces on his hands. 

 

 

 

 

– Hey. It’s evening already.

Quiet voice called me, not demanding but loud enough to wake me up, and I blinked my eyes in dusky room before I saw him. Rein had dressed up and waited my reaction on the doorstep, leaning on the frame and watching me carefully. I looked at the clock, not interested, and rubbed my forehead yawning. 

– I don’t remember when I have slept that well.

He grinned. – After exercise... 

– Yeah, yeah, I know. Everything’s better after sex.

I stood up and find my clothes from the bedside table where Rein had put them before waking me up. After giving him questionable glance I started to dress up. He only shrugged his shoulders to my voiceless question. 

– It’s too dangerous to have you here naked. No one knows what would happen.

– Uh-huh.

So I wasn’t the only one who felt the other’s existence unbearable attracting. Good to know.

– Are you working tonight? 

– Nah. How about you? Do you have work anytime soon?

– Don’t know yet. Have to check out.

I dug the phone from my pocket and read the new messages while Rein disappear somewhere in the kitchen’s direction. There was nothing alarming in my phone, but maybe I should check out the few notes my boss send to me. Maybe it was something I should do asap, maybe it wasn’t. I found my cigarettes from the same pocket and went to ask Rein where I was allowed to smoke. 

– I’ll join you, Rein said putting something like food in the oven. – It can’t change the taste of this very badly. 

– What are you cooking? I asked looking around in the kitchen. It looked odd to see so much _wood_ everywhere. The modern kitchens doesn’t look like that at all, they are made of steel, plastic, imagination. That kitchen was really... real. Warm, firm, confidence. It has been helping made the food for hungry people more than one hundred years. It knew what to do, what people need. It has some nature on it.

– Something I have left. Stripped potatoes, tomatoes, mushrooms and tuna. Ah, there they are...

He took a new carton with him and show me the way to the back yard. Sun was getting down and it coloured the side of the clouds with red and gold, but the ground was dark, and the bushes that separated the yards from each others sway in the wind. In Rein’s yard the bushes were bigger, like young trees, thicker and older than in other’s yards, maybe they have been here more than one hundred years as well, maybe they have seen the same things as the house. Now they stood in darkening evening, quiet and visibly waiting for something. 

I lighted my tobacco and gave my light to Rein, pushing my hands deep in the pockets and smoking in silence. 

– 13th of September.

I flinched of Rein’s voice, it cut the silence, it cut the whole evening without being loud or sharp. It broke the harmony, but he didn’t care about it. Maybe he didn’t saw the narrow balance the world around us tried to keep.

– What happened that day?

He blew the smoke from his mouth not looking at me, guessing right that it wasn’t an easy topic to discuss, and glanced at the empty yard instead. But he wasn’t going to give up yet.

– It was in your tattoo. It was hard to read the rest of it, but that date came out again and again.

For stealing a little time to thought I sucked the cigarette with passion, kept the smoke deep in my throat before blowing it off. – A tragedy. 

– You were there. 

– I witnessed it. 

– There were names, Rein reminded himself of the tattoo that was safely under my coat. – Rebecca. Julius. Matthias. Tom. Isabella. 

– That’s not a bedtime story. 

– I don’t have a bedtime.

We stay there, took second tobaccos, smoked. He wasn’t expecting me to tell if I didn’t want to, the silence wasn’t awkward but comfortable. Somehow, for the first time, I felt like I could tell. The shadows under the bushes grow bigger as the sun gets more and more down, they reached toward us, but we weren’t kids, we weren’t scared of that kind of darkness. We knew something about the world.

– I had siblings. All younger than me. There were two and something years between each of us.

At the beginning I wasn’t sure how to tell it, what to tell at all. How could I describe someone’s whole life? I couldn’t. I couldn’t picture them well, tell how lively they were, how annoying, loud, troublesome and dear they were. 

– Rebecca was two and half years younger than me, a smartass in her 11th year. Julius tried hard to be just as smart, but school was really hard for him. He was nine. Matthias was the quiet one, he didn’t tried to shine, but both Julius and Tom turned for his direction every time there were arguing, and he solved their problems, even though he was just seven. Tom was a bit envy for Isabella for the attention she had from mom, Tom wanted to be the baby of the family, though he was almost five. Isabella, she was only two.

All the memories I couldn’t share, that I couldn’t form in sentences made me took pauses. Smiling faces, crying faces, playing together, having fights, going to adventures in the neighbourhood, telling bedtime stories when we should’ve been already sleeping.

– I had a family. For many years. I loved it.

I wasn’t going to cry, I knew it. The tears for their sake had dried years ago. The pain was only left. The pain that was nothing compared to their suffering, the pain that was everything I had. The pain I wanted to forget, and I knew I would carry it with me to the coffin. Hopefully not further than there.

– My father, I started, and immediately I saw his silhouette front of me. Kind, smiling man with short beard, always friendly, always smiling, playing with us, and later, teaching us. 

– He was martial artist. High ranked. One of the tops in this country. He went sometimes to the Japan to meet the headmaster.

My cigarette ended and I took a new one, not sure if I could continue without it. Rein put his tobacco in the ashtray and leaned his back on the wall of the house, listening me closely but not interrupting with questions. The light reached only to my fingertips when I put fire on the cigarette. The shadows of the yard reached to my toes.

– My mother was a housewife. She couldn’t be anything else since there were all the time a new baby to be taken care, but I think it was what she wanted, that she was satisfied with it. I think she was happy.

Her picture gleamed on my eyes, short, a bit sturdy dark haired woman on her thirties, smiling and laughing as she played with a baby. I shook her away, not wanting to remember. 

– Something stupid happened. My father hit his head when dropping from bed or something like that. He just... he just hit his head. Nothing big. Nothing alarming. Nothing unusual. But, the hit... It did something to him. To his brains. He didn’t tell about it first, he went to see doctors and acted like everything was alright, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t alright. Not at all.

I wanted to look at Rein, I wanted to see comfort and cheer in his eyes, I wanted that he could understand the pain I’ve been carrying for years. But I didn’t turn to face him, I didn’t want him to see the glance of my eyes. The suffer was mine, it was enough that he listened, he shouldn’t know how much it still hurts. The darkness covered my legs, hided my shoes and climbed upwards on my thighs but I didn’t care, there were still light in the horizon and my story was just begun. 

– He had forget about us. All of us. He didn’t recognise us, his kids, not his wife, he didn’t recognise his reflexion in the mirror. He had forget everything. And since he didn’t know us, he didn’t want to live with us. He wanted a divorce.

Now I didn’t saw any painful memories. There was nothing to be seeing. At that time my parent’s only yelled to each other, and we kids hided in our room, closing our eyes and ears for the fights there have never been before. I just kept my eyes closed and tried not to hear the cruellest words of the world. But they echoed into my ears, and I’ve been hearing them again and again after that day. The 13th of September.

_ – I kill all of you! _

That was my mothers voice. She was so desperate that father would leave her alone that she did everything she could to make him change his mind. Everything. Anything.

_ – You are already death to me! _

Father’s voice were harsh. We were strangers to him, he didn’t care what would happen to us. We didn’t exist to him. None of us. Maybe not even him himself.

– I went in the middle of their fight. I was only fourteen that time. A kid. A scared kid. Of course it was absurd, I couldn’t change anything. It was between them. But as I said, I was scared. Those were so brutal words they yelled to each other. I tried to hold my father’s hand that he wouldn’t go, wouldn’t leave us behind.

I raised my hand on my neck, on the right side, fondled the place that couldn’t sense anything. Rein’s glance was somehow still very easy to sense, I knew he was looking at me closely through the darkness. 

– He hit me. Once. On the neck. It wasn’t really his meaning to cause anything like this, he didn’t remember he was a martial artist. He didn’t decide to hit me like that. His body did it. Well, anyway, I flied all the way to the wall on the back of the hallway, hit my head, and when I got conscious again, I was laying on the floor. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t make a smallest voice. I could hardly move my eyelashes. Mother was kneeled down beside me, but she wasn’t looking at me. She thought I was dead. That father killed me. She shouted that bullshit to him. 

_– I’ll never come back to you._

– Maybe he got scared what he did. He left. My mother screamed. I ley there unable to move. Then she got crazy.

I didn’t want to remember the next episode. I wanted to forget it. But I never could. Mom took a knife from the kitchen. My siblings ran all over the house. They screamed. They begged. They cried. They said how much they loved mother. They got slaughtered. One after another. 

– She stabbed everyone to death.

The sentence was totally absurd, it didn’t tell how much they suffered, how they waited for help, how they preyed mother to spare them, how they cried to the end, how they stuck on the mother regardless it was she who hurt them. It didn’t described the smell of blood in the hallway I ley, the warmth of the blood that dropped upon me when some of them ran pass by with open wounds or mother walked lazily after them with the knife covered by the blood of my beloved brothers and sisters. It didn’t told how it felt to ley there, unable to help but forced to watch, forced to witness how they fall on the floor, how their limbs fidgeted on the air, how they ley still in the end and I knew they were dead, they were died in horrible way and experienced the worst possible death. Death from their beloved mothers once so caring hands.

But it wasn’t Rein’s burden, he didn’t need to know the details. He was better without knowing everything.

– When the police and ambulance came, some of the neighbours had called them, they were already dead. Mother told to the police it was her husband who did it.

When the police and the ambulance came, I ley on the floor and tears flowed on my open eyes. I still couldn’t move, and I didn’t care if mother finds out I was still alive. I would liked to die together with the others. I didn’t want to be the only one left. One of the polices took mother outside and the rescuers walked in, trying not to walk over my siblings remaining’s. In her craziness mother had cut their bodies, stabbed them when they were long dead, opened their chests, stomachs, teared out their guts, cut their fingers, wrists, toes, whatever she could, and I saw Tom’s and Isabella’s ruined bodies from where I ley, I looked at their non-seeing eyes, blood-covered faces, and cried. 

I heard someone vomiting in the kitchen. The leader asked quickly if anyone could find signs of life, as impossible as it seemed. Regardless how awful it must be, the nurses bended closer, looked for pulse, looked for beating heart, but all they found was cruelly murdered and mutilated bodies, until one of them kneeled beside me. 

_ – There’s living one!  _

_ – What’s his condition? Bleeding? Breathing?  _

_ – Wait a sec... Breathing, pulse ok. There so much blood on him I can’t see if there’s wounds. Give me water and towels!  _

_ – There!  _

_ – He’s not reacting on me. He might be in chock. Eyes are open, reacting on the light. There, you try to see if there’s wounds in the lower body... _

__– When I next time woke up I was in the hospital. Police officer came to talk with me. I told him the true he had guessed since there was only my mothers fingerprints on the knife. I told it was my mother who killed everyone._ _

__Finally the story was ending. I felt myself empty and numb after telling all of this shit I’ve got running inside my head every time since then. I put away the last tobacco and realized the sun had vanished and darkness covered all the yard, the house, us. Slowly I turned to face Rein, not being afraid that he would see tears on my eyes or loneliness on my shoulders. There wasn’t anything like that. No tears for them, no tears for me.  
I didn’t ask for comfort, and he wasn’t offering it. We were grown-ups, we knew this story wasn’t unique. There were many like that in this city, country, continent, world. Had been and will be in the future. It hurt, but you can’t change the past. You can only live with it. Like I live. Remembering them. In good and in bad._ _

__– I see, he said quietly and pushed himself away from the wall he had leaned. There wasn’t pity on his voice, no pretended warmth, and though he didn’t ask for more, I got the feeling he knew also the parts I didn’t say aloud. Letting something untold I had wanted to protect him, to protect me, to protect the weird friendship we shared, but it felt like he had peeked under the surface, saw the secrets I hided, ruined my try to keep distance, and somehow accepted what he saw without compliments._ _

__Then we simply went back into the kitchen, Rein took that odd food from the oven and we ate talking nonsense, and nothing really changed between us._ _

__

__And on the other hand, everything had changed._ _


	4. Like pure heat coming into flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious man and why I want to fuck him senseless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rein's POW.

Small voice of lighter echoed in my ears when I lightened my cigarette, but I was sure Tyler wouldn’t hear it inside the house. The chilly air felt good, but the smoke full of nicotine was even better, and eagerly I sucked it in my lungs and watched the faraway stars upon the skies. I needed to calm down, be in control, not let myself to hope or even think about tomorrow. I knew how these things go, and it was weird that Tyler admitted to stay another night. But it didn’t meant anything. Soon he was going away, probably not coming ever again. 

Tyler, what a funny name. And the face he made as I named him. But it felt so odd to be not able to call him with a name. And since he had abandon his given name...

Well, he’s unique, as all of us in some way. He’s uniqueness is just easy to notice. Not that there’s anything wrong with it. But he surely makes me interested ‘bout himself... As I thought these things, the real thing walked next to me and put a tobacco on his lips. I knew I was staring, but couldn’t help it, that mysterious man was like magnet, he dragged me closer and closer. Those thin but smooth lips squeezed the cigarette as he spoke, the eyes watched closely every move on the yard, not panicking or nervous like a prey, but paying attention to it, like a predator. He was strangely aware of his surroundings, more like I have seen any other to be, all the time ready to react. I wondered how much adrenaline there was going through his veins. And I wanted to made him my prey. 

– There can be wild animals in yards like this, he said looking at the deep shadows under the bushes that were once planted at the borders of the yard, but have speared as they wanted since no one have been here taking care of them, cutting and manuring them for ages. They’ve been wild for dozens of years. 

– Something like foxes. Stray dogs. Owls. 

– Mm. I have seen rabbits in here.

I blew the smoke towards the bright, cloudless sky, and felt his dark eyes on me. These hours together had told me many things about him. He spoke more with his actions than words, but luckily I could read those faces, hands positions, suddenly stiffening neck and spine. And the words he had running in his mind, the words he didn’t speak out but were still there, as real as the flesh and blood. I knew it all. I knew it all by watching him. Yet I was eager to know more, have more, have it all. But that was impossible. He was like one of those shadows of the night, in here yet not here, visible but untouchable, and by tomorrow he will be gone. But now his eyes stared at me, pierced through me, and I wondered if he could see all of me like I did saw all of him. 

– Rein...

His whisper was inviting, luscious, the tone was made of strong black coffee and hot blood, it was irresistible. It made me wonder how many times we could do it before he would truly get broken. Not that he was fragile, quite the opposite. Regardless how thin he was, it was all trained muscles and tendons, there was nothing unnecessary in his body. Maybe those few hours he could sleep after sex let him recover enough, or then the pleasure he got was so much stronger than the pain, maybe it _did_ let him forget his life for a moment, and that might be so hooking he didn’t care about anything else. I bought some time by crushing my cigarette calmly in the ashtray before looking at him. 

– Yes? I asked like I didn’t knew what it was. 

– You wanna fuck me on the couch?

 

So he had did a little journey in the house while I was washing dishes and found out the other rooms there were. One of the rooms on the hallway was so tiny that I used it as a storehouse, not knowing what it have been before. Then there was stairs to the attic, also behind a door, and a living room. I had furniture in it, but I barely used it, since it was so cold during all the year, there wasn’t insulation on the walls and the windows let the wind blow through the room, and honestly, I didn’t need that room. I cook and eat in the kitchen, sleep and spend time in the bedroom. That’s it. No need for living room. It is just an extra. But if he was interested doing it there... 

– If I can fuck you, I started, and my voice was so thick it stuck on my throat for a moment, – I don’t care where I am. 

Seeing how my words, my voice, my glance effected on him made me feel more than just amused. I don’t think I’m special by any thought able way, and seeing how visibly he wanted _me_ really warmed my ego. Surely it wasn’t because it was me, more like I was the one who was there at that moment. He wanted sex, and I could give him what he wanted. I don’t mean to say he would accept anyone, I don’t think of him that lewdly, but surely there is _others_ who can satisfy him just as good as I, some even better. And I knew he has needs I can’t satisfy, ever. 

I followed him back inside, let him go beforehand to the living room when I stepped quickly to the bedroom and took few condoms with me. Maybe I should carry some all the time with me in my pocket like a teenager. Though I never did that when I was a teen. My glance hit the bed, undone, sheets wrinkled and spots of sperm here and there, pillows drawing out the lines of our heads, and I fought against the urge to do the bed before leaving. It had felt odd, woke up next to someone, and even weirder was how I hadn’t felt a hunch of awkwardness when I looked at him on my bed. Before there have been others sleeping my bed, I had woke up next to many kind of people; men, women, beauty, ugly, nice, disgusting. And there have been so many awkward mornings, so many morning greetings with quite the opposite meanings, rapid leavings. Even when the sex had been good, even the few times I met someone more than once, they never stayed long, they didn’t belong to me, belong here, they weren’t part of my life, my routine. But his sleeping figure beside me looked so natural, like he had always been there, like he had stepped over the border to my private life as he stepped over the doorstep, not hesitating, not looking back. Like moving forward was the only way he knew.

Even when he was asleep Tyler had looked so ready to action, even when he’s body had laid relaxed on the bed and his attentive dark eyes were closed it seemed he was aware of his surroundings, any time able to jump up and react to the stimulus. I remembered how he woke up at afternoon. He hadn’t reacted when I stood up and left the room, didn’t let the noises from kitchen to interrupt his sleep, but when I came back and bended closer to look at his tattoo it didn’t took long for him to open his eyes. It made me feel like he didn’t woke up because of noise, but simply my existence dragged him up from dreams. 

I stepped on the living room and watched how the same happened again. There wasn’t creaking noise from the old floor nor the door, it was wide open and I didn’t touch it as I entered the room. Tyler stood on the other side of the room, looking the black view from window, he hadn’t put the lights on, maybe because he wanted to see outside, and therefore there wasn’t slightest reflexion on the window glass. Without glancing my direction I knew he had noticed me, not that he showed it with his behaviour. I don’t know if it’s psychological, is it remains from ancient times when humans were closer to animals, I simply knew he knew I was there. Flexing slowly and deep he turned to face me, and I put the lights on before walking closer. 

It’s hard to describe how he allured me again and again, what it was in him that made me want him so badly. But undressing his shirt made the blood ran wild in my veins, touching his skin made my hands burn, and kissing those lips didn’t satisfy me; it made me even thirstier. With confident moves I stripped him, stripped myself, and enjoyed his taste on my lips as often as I could. He wasn’t shy at all, showing his everything to me wasn’t a problem to him, and he allowed me to discover his nude body with my lips and tongue: the only ones that were allowed to touch him tender. Although he had said he doesn’t feel well with his right side, although he had gave that as an excuse to be handled roughly, I knew better. He didn’t want to be handled gently. It’s not about being touched on the right side, it’s about being touched. He didn’t want to be touched like beloved. And I accepted his rules.

The couch wasn’t against the wall, it stood -a bit lonely- near of the centre of the room, since the walls and windows on them let the coldness inside, and the few times I had sat there watching TV or reading books I found it more comfortable in the middle of the room. I pushed Tyler to lean against the back of the couch as we stood behind it and kneeled down to lick his delicious dick. Last night I did intentionally leave it out of attention for so long, and when I finally had touched his member I knew it was worth of it; he had moaned nicely, like not many men do when they’re receiving a blowjob. Now I tried to tear the same voices and feelings out of him, licked the most sensitive spots along the hard flesh, sucked the knob against my tonsils, squeezed the root between my lips, and then did it all again differently, licked the knob and sucked single spots, until the heavy panting told me he was close. Not wanting him to cum so easily I backed off, and licking the saliva and pre-cum from my lips I stood up, faced his gorgeous face, eyes fuzzy of lust and lips that looked like they needed to be fucked by my mouth. He was still panting as I shut his mouth with mine and tasted his tongue, his eager, naughty tongue that immediately answered to me, lured me deeper in his mouth, like all the air he could breath have to be second-handed from my lungs. He can make me feel like I’m more than just necessary, like I’m inevitable. What a dangerous imagine. 

– You have some fantasy you want to fulfil by having sex on the couch? I asked disengaging myself from the lips that could eat my whole soul if I wasn’t careful. 

– Not really.

There was something glowing in his eyes, something that amused him, he leaned on the back of the couch with the grin on his face like everything was going along his plan. 

– So you want to burn the picture of you and me having sex in every single room of my house deep into my brains? 

– Oh, you figured it out. Next is kitchen’s turn. 

– You wanna do dirty things on the table? 

– As much as you want to mess me up. 

– Touché. Hurry up and let me mess you already. 

– How you want it? he asked dragging me into new kiss, new breathless moment, and I thought if there was _any position I didn’t want to do him_ , but couldn’t found one. 

– From behind, I whispered against his mouth. – Sit on the back of the couch. 

So obediently that it must be caused by his own eagerness Tyler stood up on the couch and sat down front of me. His legs pressed against the cushions, he straightened his spine and gave me very inviting glance over his shoulder, and I didn’t needed more. I put on the condom and wetted myself with saliva, using lubes didn’t felt necessary with all the body fluids we have, and leaded my erection at his waiting, greedy orifice that didn’t let me enter at first, and I heard Tyler gasping when I slowly pushed against his resisting muscles. I grabbed his hips and just pushed until the gates gave up and let me in with one thrust that made him groan loudly. 

There was a reason for the position I choose. Sitting like this and letting me do him from behind made it possible to hit totally new places inside him, stretch the guts I’ve not been able to reach before, giving massage from inside to his tailbone. Though his prostate couldn’t have as much teasing now while I passed it and knocked his backside, but the voices Tyler made told that he was enjoying just enough even with out extra press on his prostate. 

– Huaaah! R-Rein! 

– Mmh... Yes?

It was hard to focus forming sentences while he’s sweet body pleased me so incredible way, but I forced my attention to his words, air that flowed in and out his open mouth, eyes that tried to catch mine before he closed them again and moaned. 

– That’s -...

He groaned before he could continue and his whole body flinched on the couch with the rhythm of my cock that broke inside again and again. 

– Different - Uaah! - from earlier..! 

I hummed agreeing and bite lightly his neck, the chills and convulsions made his body flinch, he constricted around my dick so delightful I needed to concentrate for not to come so quickly. The hard squeeze of his sphincter leaded my thoughts to last night and that incredible act that gave me the best orgasm ever. Surely he had done this a lot and learned few tricks, but that tightness was something indescribable, something I’d love to experience again sometime, yet he said he would never tell how he did it. All the time so mysterious... But now that mysterious man was on my hands and I was going to make him scream from pleasure before I would be ready to finish. 

Embracing him with my arms I touched his ear with my teeth, not harshly, only hard enough for him to notice it, notice it wasn’t my lips, notice I wasn’t caressing him. My breath blew in his ear, and I grabbed his hard-on on my right hand, teasing him to the edge. 

– This surely is worth of memorising, I whispered quietly on his skin, pushing him so rough he was going to drop from the back of the couch. 

– Aaaa-ah! 

My eyes followed the saliva that lazily poured on his chin, neck, formed little streams on his chest, and the fingers of my left hand followed the brook upstream, from chest to the neck, from neck to the chin, and finally to the lips, diving inside that wet and hot mouth. He licked my fingers, sucked them, but I didn’t like how it smothered his luscious voice, and I put my hand back to his throat to play with his thyroid cartilage. Tyler’s breathing messed up even worse than before. 

– Ha-agh, aah, ghh...

I really liked it when he couldn’t breath properly, liked the voices he made when gasping and gulping, when his chest moved forwards in irregular rhythm, his eyes when he accuses me of unnecessary teasing. The glance of his eyes was both sharp and deep, stinging and pleasing, I knew I was making him crazy and it didn’t bothered me at all, he was doing the same to me. I changed my grip into strangling, felt how his pulse speeded up on his dick I held tightly and jerked in different rhythm than in which I was thrusting in, enjoying the first uncontrolled constricts of his muscles when his open mouth couldn’t bring any oxygen to his lungs. My arms embraced him, pulled his upper body to lean on my chest, his nice ass dropped from the couch and was held up only by my cock that hit him somewhere so deep I couldn’t describe the feeling. His trembling, convulsing body tempted me over the last borderline, and biting his neck I let myself cum, ejaculate into the deepest corner of his anal, and then I let him breath, let him devour the air hungrily, still pulsing inside of him. 

– So, when is kitchen’s turn? I teased him satisfied smile on my face as I carried half of his weight on my arms. There wasn’t other answer than a glance, glance that was supposed to say “shut up” or “fuck off”, but it said also “wait and see, wait and see...” I couldn’t help but admire his stamina.  


– Then there is attic, bathroom, hallway, entry..., I listed meanwhile I slowly pulled out and checked the condom was, surprisingly, not broken. Tyler’s hands took a better grip of the back of the couch as he tried to stood up. 

– Are you ever even using the attic? he asked panting and gathered his energy before thinking of getting on the floor. I saw how his strong legs trembled against the cushions. _Whoa. I made his muscles tremble._

– Not really. 

– Then we can let it out. And we had done many naughty things in bathroom already... Besides I think that the entry and hallway can be counted as one in a small house like this.

He tried to get easy with it, tried to lessen the amount of sex he had said he would offer to me. Sorry for him, but I wasn’t going to let he go that easily. 

– I don’t count foreplays, I whispered near to his ear and felt how the chills ran along his spine nevertheless the few inches of air between us. It seems to be true that even the air reacts on people deeply in touch to each others. – Only penetrations.

My head so close to his I saw how Tyler licked his lips. Someone could’ve say that was a sign of nervousness, someone could’ve assumed he was afraid, someone could’ve even said he was simply thirsty after sex. Someone would’ve guessed wrong. He was excited. He was alluring. He was a nympho. Maybe he wasn’t ready for the next round at that second, I surely wasn’t, but after an hour or two I was sure he wouldn’t turn down my proposal for sex. 

– So you would like to count entry and hallway as separated spaces too? Tyler asked voice deep and hoarse, turning his head a bit for looking at me from the corner of his attractive dark eye. – You’re trying to keep me here for long... 

– Not at all, I denied smirking to him and took a step backwards, bending to catch my clothes from the floor. – You’re free to leave whenever you want. Whenever you’re... satisfied enough.

The smile I gave him wasn’t nice at all. I couldn’t give him a nice, warm, pure-hearted smile. We aren’t that kind of men. The smile was meant to seduce, to challenge, to tease. He opened his mouth to speak but I didn’t allow him to say anything, not at that moment. 

– But I don’t mind if you stay until you _really_ are satisfied.

He turned away and I watched his back as he sat on the couch. Putting my jeans on I analysed his position, the angle of his shoulders, the twisted spine, the ear that held few hair behind it. A hint of uneasiness, but it was really just a hint, he was honest to himself, and when he straightened his back and pulled his shoulders in carriage I knew he had admitted to himself that he was enjoying his time with me. 

– You don’t have duties to fulfil? I’m stealing your time. 

– I was in night-sift every day past week so I have few days to rest right now. 

– You call _this_ “resting”? he asked leaning over the back of the couch and smirked amused by my words. 

– Nope. I call this “taking out the pressure”. 

– Oh. So you are only using me. 

His tone was playfully accusing and it couldn’t wipe away the satisfied laughing face he was doing. That face suits him. But I needed to remember I wasn’t the only one he showed that face to. 

– That’s right. How does it feel? 

– Great. 

– Don’t disappoint me. I thought it was feeling gorgeous, I doubted and put my shirt on. This room was truly cold, even after sex that made my body burn from inside, and the sweat had started to cool down on my skin. 

– Aren’t they one and same? Tyler asked standing finally up and walking around the couch to pick up his clothes when something happened, he lost the balance and was falling down. There was enough time to _think_ about warning him, but no time to _say it aloud_ before he had already rolled nicely over his back and was again on his foot, hands raised front of him, ready to fight. For a short moment I got time to look at his silhouette, to mention all the muscles waiting, not tense but ready for action, eyes that noticed everything around him, and then it was over, he relaxed and let his hands drop down, stretched his neck and took his underwear from the floor. 

– What happened? What was that? 

– Nothing. I just fell down. And made an ukemi as a reflex.

Okay, there was some truth in his words. He _did_ fell down, he _made_ an ukemi, what ever it is, and it might be a reflex if he is experienced with some Japanese martial art as he had told me before. But he didn’t told me why he fell down and why he took the fighting position right after getting on his feet. I was looking at him. I saw he didn’t stumble on his feet or carpet or anything. 

– Then why did you look like you saw a ghost?

The face he made was worth of looking, there were many smothered emotions flowing over them, glowing from his eyes. I had no clue how they were associated with this. Unbelief. Uncertainty. Bewilderment. Irritation. And then, like the light were turn off, the emotions were gone and his eyes were empty. 

– It’s nothing. I just got surprised.

He wasn’t going to say anything more to that topic so I let it be. It didn’t really matter. Anyone could fall after sex that makes your feet tremble like you had ran a marathon. And even when I knew that wasn’t the case with Tyler, it really wasn’t my business. Not if he doesn’t want to tell me.  
We had slept to the afternoon. We had ate at weird times, took showers, had sex, and now there was the first moment with no plans. I knew we had both used lots of energy with our little exercising, but there was something I was used to do, and hadn’t do it ‘til now. 

– Want to go run with me?

 

 

After loaning my clothes to him for a run I gave him an electric torch, since it was a night and this suburb was very poor with the street lamps. As his well trained body had told me, Tyler was ready to go for a mid-night run regardless of all the physical exercising he had gone through within these past 24 hours. I’ve never met anyone like him. He was never running low of energy for a long time, only little bit of sleeping before waking up again and fooling around with full power.

I put a light jacket on, the wind seemed only a little and the nights at early summer wasn’t either warm nor cold, they were perfectly in the middle. Perfect for running.

If you are people how enjoys the feeling of road to roll under your shoes, if you like how the air bites your lungs when you breath deep the almost pure air of the city, if you do any sports you might know what I mean by saying I love to run, especially in nights when the roads are empty here in the farthest suburbs and when you can see some stars upon the sky if there aren’t clouds covering it. I like the feeling of being isolated from the rest of the world, totally alone in the darkness, and only the strength in my muscles is the thing that brings me back to home. I like to drive my car too, but being able to run, to carry my weight lightly over some miles, to feel how my legs warmed up, how my arms synchronized their rhythm with the legs, how I’m one complete creature, that feels awesome. And that feeling wasn’t disturbed at all by Tyler’s existence next to me, he was part of the night, he belonged here, running smoothly, silent, like a shadow on the edge of the road, and only the shallow light of his lamp showed me there truly were two legs striking the ground in regular rhythm.

We didn’t talk much, the atmosphere were comfortable even without words, the air between us carried the thoughts and mentions without voice needed to interrupt. 

Watching his run made me thought about my running style. I’m not a professional, I’m not racing and have never talked about right techniques with anyone, I simply put shoes on and go to jog, my legs know how to do it. But now I paid some attention into it. I was sure that I put first my heel on the ground, then my weight rolled over the feet to the toes, I straighten my leg from ankle to the hip and flied to the next step. 

How Tyler ran was totally different. He landed every time with his balls, the heels didn’t actually touched the ground properly at all, he used his knees as springs when he stepped deep and kind of jump onto next step. That must’ve been heavy way to run, he didn’t lightly rolled over the road but used much energy by doing all the job with his thighs and calves, but for him it seemed just as easy as my running style was for me. After following his strong gaiting for a while I understood something else.

He was ready to fight. After every step, even between the steps his position was straight, his balance was perfect, he could anytime raise his leg to a kick without any problems. He could also made a rapid turn to any possible direction, no matter where the stimulus would be. Maybe he didn’t realize it himself, maybe it was so deep in his behaviour he didn’t give it a single thought, but he was a truly fighter, all the time ready for action. Or maybe he did realize it very well.

The lights of our lamps made it harder to see what there is outside the narrow shaft, and it was uncomfortable to look on the sides in the darkness when we actually needed to pay attention to what is waiting forward, but I tried to have a glance of Tyler’s eyes. I got the imagine that he watched closely at every dark shadow that passed by, his eyes could catch into same spot for a long time and then move away rapidly, as he would tried to not be caught of staring, but there was no one beside us on the road, no one who would get angry about being stared. Couple of times Tyler switched the side of the road like avoiding something, but as I saw there wasn’t a puddle or a pit on the road, not these times. Well, maybe he just wanted to take few extra steps, exercise sidesteps or something. Maybe my speed was too slow for him and he was getting frustrated. When we came to a crossroad and I glanced questioning at him, pointing to the shorter way back, he shook his head and turned to the other way, so I guessed he just wanted to ran longer. Although he had looked carefully the way I suggested and then turned his head quickly away, like there was something he didn’t want to see. 

There was a nice, warm feeling in my muscles when we headed back to my place. I felt refreshed, relaxed, and I liked how it didn’t felt odd to do this kind of normal things with Tyler. I bet he would get mad if I say aloud that I hadn’t took out enough pressure with him, that I needed to go to run, but the truth is that having sex is one kind of sport, but it couldn’t release me the same way as running. Though it could release something running couldn’t... I unlocked the door and turned light on in the entry and hallway, our breath blew little clouds in the cool air that came in with us, I heard our deep but not heavy breaths filling the narrow hallway as we took shoes off and undressed the jackets, some of Tyler’s dyed locks flowed on his face and that kind of simple view allured me, it mixed into the sexy smell of our sweaty bodies and our original smells. Tyler passed me when he went to undress his loaned shirt straight to the laundry basket and my eyes ate him like I’ve never seen anything more edible. 

– Do you want to eat? I asked turning my head away before he would face me, I needed to calm down, needed to keep this in control. We had have so much sex he must be in some pain, forcing my lust to him might... well, not scare him away, but make it so uncomfortable he would leave. If he gives me the signal it’s okay I would fuck him in pieces, but first I need that signal... 

– Yeah, why not? he said not guessing what I was thinking and tied his escaped hair again up on the back of his head. For a moment I just watched his fingers experienced motions, looked how his hair flowed when he dragged them from side to side and thought how they were the perfect length for pulling, how I could dig my hand in them, how it looked when they poured released over his neck, hiding it from sight, how they danced on his shoulders with the rhythm of... I needed to think what to do for a light dinner. Rubbing my forehead I went to kitchen. That man was turning me to be some fucking-machine. 

– Do you need help in kitchen? Tyler asked thoughtfully, following me under the warm, yellow light in the kitchen. He hadn’t took a new, clean shirt to cover his upper body, and his seducing smell flied in the air. If he would go to take a shower I won’t need to see his perfect silhouette nor smell his gorgeous smell, but on the other hand... 

– Yeah, I muttered throat dry, almost unable to speak. – Are you o.k. with salad and some bacon breads? I have also some cream cake for dessert. 

– I don’t hate the sweets, but I’m alright without them. The food sounds good enough. 

– Would you like to make the salad or fried the bacon? Or should I be asking if I dare to give you a knife or a hot pan?

He snorted a bit amused. – I know how to cook, some at least. 

– Well then, you do the salad. You can put what you want in it.

When he discovered my fridge I took out everything we would need, knives for him, frying pan to me, bowl to the salad, chopping board, splint, strainer... As I walked around the kitchen I tried to ignore Tyler, but the magnetism was too powerful, he dragged my eyes toward him again and again. How anyone could resist that kind of man? Self-confident and mature, aware of his attraction but not bitchy, ready to seduce but not a slut. He started to cut the vegetables he found and I put the pan and bacons ready but didn’t warm them up yet, it would be so quickly I could leave it for later, and turned to make the table.

Make the table... My glance estimated it when new thought came to me. It was an old table, but in the good way. It was made of real wood, not something thin panel over metal legs they sell in every furniture shops these days, but a heavy full-wood table, big enough for six people. Unnecessary to say that I hadn’t bought it, it came with the house, and since it fit in the large kitchen I let it be. Maybe my landlord doesn’t have any other place for that kind of table, and he just left it behind when he started to rent this place. Since the table seemed to be steady enough for my plans I took only fork and knife for one person, put them on the side table and went to step by in my bedroom. 

– This is ready, Tyler reported when I came back, and put the last ingredients in the bowl. He didn’t looked at me until I embraced him with my arms, pulled his half-naked body against mine and licked his ear. The glance he gave me was questioning but not surprised, not annoyed or denying. 

– Then I shall make the table, I whispered on his skin and slipped my hands along his to the wrists, tying them with a rope. – The only one missing is the plate. And I think I just found one. 

Without any problems I pushed Tyler down on the table and tied his hands on the strong wooden leg of the table. With one pull I took his trousers off and licked my lips looking at the stretched naked body laying on my dining table. I could’ve just eat him. But decided to cover him with food. I warmed the pan and poured the salad all over Tyler’s torso, he flinched lightly when cold pieces of cheese and melon touched his skin, the last drops of water he had used for showering the salad ran along his sides, and when I lifted my glance to his face I noticed his deep dark eyes watched me closely, hungrily, tempted. The bacon was ready, wet of all the fat and crispy, and I settled each piece carefully on the bare places of his skin, let them lightly burn his chest, abdomen and thighs. For a little while I let the pan cool down before pouring the frying fat over him like a dressing and enjoyed how he squirmed under the hot sensation. I saw how his lips moved, but he ended up to say nothing, he wasn’t going to beg me stop, nor beg me to continue. It was all up to me, and I smirked for his submission. 

There wasn’t truly anything that needed to be cut to smaller pieces, so I didn’t need to use my knife to that, and to cut his skin meanwhile as much as we both might have enjoyed it, but only to gather my fork full of food. While eating in silence I watched his little movements, how his stomach raised and lowered when the salad tickled his skin, how he flinched when the fork touched him, and how he squirmed more when I slid a piece of honey dew melon up and down along his body before lifting it in my mouth. Still he kept his voice locked behind those alluring lips he bit not so lightly, and all I wanted was to tease him more, more and more, until he _will_ beg me. Anything. Everything. And I wasn’t shamed at all by my cruel methods to win over him.

It was finally the chop of bacon that broke his defence. Or the way I rolled it around his wakening dick. The fat, crispy flesh was still warm after laying on his thigh few minutes and I could imagine how it felt around his sensitive skin. But the most important thing was that it made him moan. And I bended down to eat it without hands, taking him in my mouth and biting lightly the wrapped cock. I was carefully to not bit _him_ too hard, kept my teeth only carving the pulsing flesh, and ripping the bacon deeper in my mouth. It was like tearing the wrapping away from gift. What it was, actually. It was a gift I gave to myself. A noisy gift. 

– Haa-ah... 

Tyler panted, he moaned, his hips started to move, to dance on the table’s surface, dropping some of the salad but either of us minded it, we were too busy with something else. When the bacon was gone I kept sucking him, biting him, and felt almost unbearable amusement being able to drive him this high only with one blowjob. But maybe it can’t be counted as one action, maybe all the sex we had had during these hours together were one, continuous action without beginning and ending, only higher and lower moments before it kept going again. Maybe that was driving both of us so far we were losing control. But I didn’t really mind. Right now all I wanted was him, his delicious dick deep in my throat, his lustful screams in my ears, his desperate body twisting on the table earning for releasing, exploding, climax. He got me so aroused I knew I wouldn’t last long, so before letting him have his orgasm I withdrew, stood up and lifted his legs up. Knowing him already well enough I knew he was ready, and I let him prepare himself mentally only for the moment I took for putting the condom on. With one thrust -that made him scream so pleasuring it was hard to stand- I buried all of my cock inside his eager ass, pulled out as little as possible before pounding back in and kept going like that until Tyler’s violated orgasm made him constricted so tightly around my dick I couldn’t hold back. 

– Aaaah! 

Tyler's voice echoed through the house, he trembled under me, pinned between my weight and table's rough surface, muscles flinching uncontrollable when the orgasm made the waves of pleasure undulate over his body.

– Haah... You sound... very attractive when you come... Mmh... 

I needed to gather my breath a while before I could pull my softened cock out of him and have a good view over the messed body of his. He was covered with the pieces of food, the cooled bacon fat had drew lines over his skin, and now there were also a new salad dressing mixing with the other fluids over him. Gathering my hand full of salad, melon, tomato and cheese, covered with his sperm, I put the portion on his mouth and fed him. There might not be anything as naughty as Tyler’s face when he opened his swollen lips, let me put the food in his mouth and licked my fingers clean afterwards. And all that time I fed him he kept staring at me with those incredible dark eyes he could kept only half-open, but not showing a lightest sign of going to loose to the tiredness he must felt. 

He was ready to seduce me again, and my heart kept beating like never before. Like the multiple orgasms I had had didn’t meant anything, like I hadn’t released my long waited lust at all, like there was even more waiting. Like I wasn’t a human anymore. Like I was only the pure heat came to the flesh. And so was he. 

– Is it bathroom’s turn next? I asked with thick voice when there wasn’t anything edible left on his skin, it had all vanished in his luscious mouth, and untied his hands. 

– If you’re going to wash me, Tyler answered, his tone was truly tired and husky, but he looked at me grinning, recognizing the glare in my eyes. I couldn’t have enough of him. 

– Sure. It’s more fun to mess you up when you’re carefully washed first, I promised with the same kind of grin on my face too, lifting him on my arms from the table. I had an excuse ready if he would’ve resist, I would’ve talk about all the mess he would cause by walking to the bathroom all by himself, but surprising me he didn’t say a word as I carried him through the house. Only when I pushed his back against the wall and turned the shower on, to pour the warm water all over our mingled bodies, Tyler started to kiss me alluring, biting my lips and licking my tongue, and when we separated for a short moment to breath he whispered, digging his fingers in my hair and rubbing his groins against my stomach: – I don’t feel messed up yet... 

 

That, if anything, was the invitation I’ve been waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ridiculous long to _end_ this chapter! As you see, they are so horny there's always new round coming on, and I try to put some plot there too...
> 
> Once again I have the problem with the time, the time I have to write all the nasty things I got running in my mind _and_ the time they're living. Since I had wrote down what there's happening after a couple of months. AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING BEFORE THAT! The usual problem. Got to figure it out somehow. So I'll probably update this one again after something like three weeks. Sorry for the long waiting folks.
> 
> Meanwhile feel free to comment and read my other stories! There's only couple other stories in here, but I'm writing many, and I'm publishing them later, maybe when they are complited. Or maybe I can't wait that long and start to publish them while they're still under the (never-ending?) writing process.
> 
> Thank you for all of my readers! I'd love to hear your thoughts about my stories!


End file.
